While the Pants were in the Closet
by E. G. Desso
Summary: The girls are in thier senior year of high school. In this story it tells what the girls do when their Pants are in the closet waiting for summer. Set between books 2 and 3, with some changes. Please Review!
1. School's in Session

While the Pants Were in the Closet…

Based on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants By Ann Brashares

As Told By E.G. Desso

A/N- This is suppose to be the girls senior year of high school, which would probably be in between books 2 and 3. Also note that I do NOT own The Sisiterhood of the Traveling Pants, or any of the characters that were in the books. They are Ann Brashares and I am just using them to write this story, nothing else. Please read this and then review. Tell me the truth too, I won't be mad if you are mean or tell me something wasn't right, that's what I want to know. Thanks! E.G.

* * *

**Chapter One: School's in Session**

It was the first day of school; enough said. Everyone was hugging each other and catching up on all the latest gossip. Everyone had (at least) a visible tan. It was obvious that those with a darker tan had spent the majority of their summer near a pool.

Bridget got out of the car and waved her dad off. Her dad had said that the only way she was getting a car was if she bought it herself. Something about responsibility or something like that. Well, suffice to say, she still didn't have a car, and it didn't look like she would be getting one anytime soon. She'd worry about that later.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Lena and Carmen sitting on one of the benches in front of the school.

"Hey guys!" she squealed. They both jumped up and hugged her at the same time.

"So, what's up?" Bridget asked as they sat back down.

"I was telling Lena that we should take her shopping. I can't stand these skirts!" Carmen toyed with the fabric to describe what she meant.

"What? I like them," Lena protested.

"Your right," Bridget said, ignoring Lena completely. "She needs some jeans."

"And a tube top!"

"A TUBE TOP!!! Don't I get any say in this?"

"NO!" Bridget and Carmen said simultaneously, and all three of them burst out laughing.

That's when Bee saw him. It wasn't that he was completely gorgeous or anything, because he wasn't, but he was a new face in a sea of old ones. There were always lots of new kids on the first day of school, but he seemed different.

"Who's that?" she said to herself.

"Who's who?" Tibby asked, joining the group. "Sorry I'm late. Nicky threw a tantrum because he didn't want to go back to daycare. I don't blame him." During the summer Tibby had to baby-sit her younger siblings while her parents were at work. Obviously, she couldn't baby-sit them while she was at school, so her mom put them in daycare.

"That's okay. We were only talking about Lena's wardrobe," Carmen informed.

"Tell them my clothes are fine!"

"Sorry Len, I'm going to have to side with them this time. You really could use some new clothes. So, Bridget, who were you checking out? Or should I ask, 'How long until he's wrapped around your finger?'"

"Why do you guys always think that I whenever I look at a guy I'm checking him out?"

"Because you always are," Carmen replied. After that it was dropped, and Carmen began to fill Tibby in on their soon-to-be shopping spree. Bridget wasn't listening, though. She went to go look at the guy again (NOT checking him out, she thought bitterly), but he was already gone. That's when it hit her. Why that guy had stood out to her. She was absolutely, one hundred percent NOT attracted to him. Yeah he was good looking, but she just couldn't think of him THAT way.

She thought to herself, "I'll show them. I'll show them that I can be friends with a guy without having a crush on him." And everyone knows that Bee can't resist a challenge.


	2. Good Morning, Class

While the Pants were in the Closet… 

Based on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Series by Ann Brashares

As Told By E. G. Desso

A/N: Sorry about the hold up, I've been really busy lately. I hope to start updating a lot more often, so keep a lookout for new chapters. This story is kind of weird. It takes place between books 2 and 3, but some things that happen in the 3rd book are in it, too. So it's kind of like a blend of the books. And if you didn't already figure it out, the story is mostly about Bridget, but there will be stuff about the other girls, too. So Enjoy! And please review!!! I've gotten over 100 hits to the story and only 3 reviews! Come on, people! I just want to hear what you thinking, good or bad. Thanks! E. G.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Good Morning, Class**

Although Lena was sitting in her favorite class, her mind was anywhere but. She had art first period, but today she had other things on her mind. Like Carmen's comments. She knew that all of her friends didn't think much of her fashion sense, but it still hurt to hear them actually say it.

She was the only person at her school, that she was aware of, who didn't own a pair of jeans and didn't wear any makeup. Yeah, she had the Pants, but that was only during the summer.

She had always wanted to dive into the world of fashion and make up, but she had never found an in. It would be stupid to just come to school one day wearing makeup and new clothes right out of the blue. _Maybe this shopping spree is a good idea,_ Lena thought. _Maybe that's my in._

* * *

Even though her eyes were open, Carmen didn't see a thing. She had no idea who was in her class, or who the teacher was. All she could do was sop up the peace and quiet. Well, almost quiet. The teacher was droning on about something or other, but the words were lost on Carmen. All she could do was take advantage of the quiet while it lasted. 

Ever since Ryan, her new baby brother, had come home, all she had done was listen to him cry, feed him, listen to him cry, change his diapers, and listen to him cry. It was a never-ending chain of events, like a broken record player. Of course, her mom did a lot to take care of Ryan, but there was always something else to do. She loved her brother, that's a fact, but man could that kid be loud!

At night was the worst. Even if you were in the same room with him, Ryan wanted your undivided attention. At all times. Carmen couldn't even remember the last time she had slept for more that ten minutes straight without Ryan interrupting her slumber one way or another.

With that in mind, she laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. If any of her classes were even remotely like this one, it would be a good day. And an even better year.

* * *

Bridget ran into the locker room right as the bell rang. Because it was only the first day of school she didn't have to change, but it was today more than ever that she wanted to. Gym was her favorite class of all, and not just because of the sports. She loved just running around and not having to think of anything else. 

Or thinking of everything else. She had spent all morning thinking about him, the guy she had seen that morning, and hoping to see him again. Keyword: _hoping_. So far she hadn't come close to seeing him again, no matter how many times she scanned the crowds in the hallways during passing period. She would have been satisfied with just a glimpse even. Anything to let her know she hadn't imagined him.

The teacher began to explain the different things they would be doing throughout the year, and she tuned in, even though she already knew the whole schpeel. Baseball, soccer, basketball, volleyball, and track at the end of the year. They pretty much followed the same schedule the sports teams did. Heaven forbid the gym teachers should have to do anything. It's not like they had to grade papers or anything. They had more than enough time to think about new things to try in class. Then again, maybe that's why they became gym teachers. Just like a line from one of her favorite movies: "Those who can't do teach, and those who can't teach teach gym."

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted. The boys' gym class was coming back inside after an intense game of kickball. The boys always went outside on the first few days of school. Bee thought it was just because the boys' gym teachers didn't want to drone on for an hour like the girls' teachers.

"Hey, Jim!" someone in the line shouted.

Yet again her quiet ramblings were disturbed.

A guy father up the line, obviously Jim, spun around to see who had called him.

Bee's breath caught in her throat.

Because it was him.


	3. The Assignment

While the Pants were in the Closet…

Based on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants by Ann Brashares

As Told by E. G. Desso

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up! I finally thought of something for Tibby, so enjoy! And please, REVIEW!!! I should be posting the next chapter soon, so be on the lookout for it. And please note that The Sisterhood is Ann Brashares, not mine. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Assignment**

Tibby sat in her film class, wishing she was anywhere but. Almost all summer she had had to baby-sit her brother and sister, and she had hardly spent any time with her friends. It would be nice to get to see them on a daily basis, and now that her siblings were in daycare, maybe even hang out with them after school. She still had her job at Wallman's to think about though. She had spent almost all of her summer earnings on equipment, and then she had had to drop some of her hours because she had to go to school. In short, she was strapped for cash.

She tuned back in just at the right time; her teacher, Mr. Batner, had just started talking about their big project for the first semester. It would take them all semester to finish, would be a huge percentage of their first semester grade, yada, yada, yada. The usual.

"The film must be about a controversial issue concerning people today," droned Mr. Batner. "For example, you could do the war in Iraq, the battle between Obama and Clinton for the spot on the Democratic ticket, or world hunger, just to name a few. You must pick the topic for your film and turn it into me by Friday. Use the remainder of the period to brainstorm. Get going." As Mr. Batner walked back to his desk, the class erupted in loud whispers, people anxious to catch up on the latest gossip.

Tibby pulled out her notebook and began to brainstorm. None of her friends were in her class because, obviously, none of them were into movie making. Like Bee; she was the only one of the three who played soccer. And Lena was the only one who drew. Tibby enjoyed having one period by herself. It also helped her concentrate on her work, so she had less to do at home.

Tibby started her list by writing down the things the teacher had said. Then she sat there for a while, just doodling, not really concentrating. That's when the idea hit her.

She quickly scribbled down her idea on a clean sheet of notebook paper, tore it out, and ran up to Mr. Batner's desk. He looked at her for a minute, the look on his face clearly saying, "You're done?" She just stared right back at him, and after a minute, he looked down at the single word.

"Leukemia."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Bee didn't see Jim anywhere. She kept her eyes peeled every time she stepped foot in the hallways, and was extremely alert during gym, but she never saw him. Bridget left school on Friday hoping the next week would be better. 

She walked out the front doors of the school to find Lena, Carmen, and Tibby waiting for her.

"Your busy tomorrow afternoon," said Carmen. "If you had anything planned, too bad."

"Umm…okay. Do I want to know what I'm doing tomorrow?" Bridget asked, completely confused.

"We are all taking Lena to the mall for new clothes."

"I told you already, my clothes are fine!" shrieked, but Carmen pretended she didn't hear her.

"We'll meet in front of the fountain in the mall at one, okay?" asked Carmen; each of them nodded their heads in agreement.

The four set off down the street, with the prospect of a wonderful weekend ahead.


	4. The Shopping Spree

While the Pants were in the Closet…

Based on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants By Ann Brashares

As Told By E.G. Desso

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story expect the plot line. Bridget, Tibby, Lena, and Carmen, and The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, is all Ann Brasheres.

A/N: Ok, I finally updated again! Sorry about the wait, I wanted to write and post this much sooner, but time got the better of me, and here we are. Hope you like it, I know all of my chapters are kind of short, but this one is kind of long. Enjoy! And please, please, please Review!!!!! Thanks! (And please note that I don't shop at any of the stores mentioned in this chapter, I only used them to make the story sound more believable. Just wanted that to be known.)

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Shopping Spree**

Lena walked into the mall at five minutes to one. Sitting on a bench next to the indoor fountain was Bridget and Carmen, deep in conversation. As she approached, neither girl looked up to acknowledge that she had arrived. She sat down next Carmen and tried to figure out what they were talking about. It didn't take her long.

"We absolutely have to go to Abercrombie," said Bridget, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," agreed Carmen, "and Hollister. They have some cute mini skirts there."

"And don't forget the tube top!" shrieked Bridget as she and Carmen burst into giggles. Apparently they did know that Lena was there.

"I thought you were trying to make me look fashionable, not like a hooker!" said Lena.

"We are. Wearing a tube top doesn't make you a hooker; it's all about how you wear it," insisted Carmen.

Just then, Tibby came running over, exasperated and out of breath. Carmen glared at her, noticing her immediately.

"You're late!" she accused.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I forgot to give this lady her sales slip, and my boss was giving me the never ending lecture about what would happen if I forgot again," Tibby explained.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" she snapped, and then laughed, letting Tibby know that she wasn't really angry with her. Tibby began laughing too, glad to be off the hook.

They set off through the mall, wasting no time on small talk. They had hardly walked two feet when Carmen led them into Hollister. Carmen and Bridget ran around grabbing one of everything off the racks, while Lena tried to keep up and Tibby tried to hide, because this wasn't exactly a store she shopped at, let alone wanted to be seen in.

Once all three of their arms were full, plus a little more in Tibby's, Carmen and Bridget shoved Lena into a dressing room and waited while she tried on the first outfit. A few minutes later, Lena came out wearing a V-neck top and a mini-skirt. She tugged at the skirt, self conscious of the amount of leg she was showing off.

"OHMYGODLENA!" Bridget shrieked. "Your so hot!"

"So cute!" Carmen agreed.

"Better than what she usually wears," Tibby added.

"But it's so short! Can't I try on one that's just a _little_ longer?" Lena pleaded, but Carmen shook her head.

"It looks great. I don't know what you have against showing a little leg, but you need to get over it. Go try on the next one," Carmen retorted as she shoved Lena back into the dressing room.

They spent the better part of an hour in Hollister, doing exactly the same thing. Lena would put on a new outfit, Carmen and Bridget would squeal with delight, Lena would try to persuade them to leave, and then they would send her back in to try on the next outfit. After Lena had tried on at least one of everything in the store, they checked out and left, hardly a bagful in hand.

"Well, I think that was very productive," Carmen said, a satisfied look on her face.

"What do you mean, 'productive'?" Tibby asked, shocked. "You hardly bought two outfits!"

"Quality, not quantity," Carmen replied lazily.

They set off through the mall toward Abercrombie, their next stop.

"Why do we have to go to all of these preppy stores? I thought you were trying to make her fashionable, not a cheerleader," Tibby grumbled.

"If you don't want to go in the stores, you don't have to," Bee replied, seeing right through Tibby and her real complaint: having to go _into_ preppy stores.

"And she's not becoming a cheerleader, okay? Were updating her wardrobe, not making her a wannabe," Carmen added.

"Whatever," Tibby mumbled, and she went to sit on one of the benches outside of the store.

They went through the same cycle in Abercrombie, and left with exactly the same size bag of clothes. They walked out to find Tibby sitting exactly where they had left her.

"Finally," Tibby moaned. "I though you'd never get done in there. For the past ten minutes I've been watching some lady try to shut her crying baby up. Lost the kid's pacifier or something like that. I almost went and bought him one myself, he was so annoying."

"Well, I'll have you know," Carmen said, "that we're almost done. Just one or two more stores and we should be done."

"God knows how long that will take," Tibby mumbled.

They set back off down the mall, looking for their next stop. They hadn't been walking long when they came across the food court.

"I'm starving," Bridget said, her mouth watering as the smell of the food hit her nose.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hunger, too," Lena agreed, glad to find an excuse to sit down.

As they headed off into the food court, trying to decide where to eat, something (well, _someone_) caught Bridget's eye.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," Bee said. Carmen, Tibby and Lena watched as Bee walked over to a table, crowded with guys.

Bee tapped one on the shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm Bridget."

He turned around, and seeing who it was, smiled and said, "I'm Jim."


	5. Recovery

While the Pants Were in the Closet…

Based on The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants by Ann Brashares

As Told by E. G. Desso

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story expect the plot line. Bridget, Tibby, Lena, and Carmen, and The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, is all Ann Brashares.

A/N: I am aware that it has been over two years (two years!) since I've posted anything for this story, and I am just as appalled as you are. I claim the usual suspects (i.e. overly busy schedule, etc.) but still that doesn't really make up for it. So I'm sorry that it has taken me this long, but here we are, and I finally have a new chapter for you! Looking back at the past chapters I realize Tibby's part of the plot is very similar to events in the book, but I'm going to try to curb that now and make it a little different. Also to those who commented that Bridget sounds a little weird when she is thinking to herself, I know exactly what you mean, and from now on I'm going to try to fix that. I've kind of lost where I was going with this story, but I still have some direction, so I'm going to try to start keeping up with it for you. If you have any ideas for plot, I would be more than happy to hear them; any ideas right now are more than welcome. So with that being said, here's the next chapter. Hopefully those of you who have been following this fic from the beginning will forgive me for taking so long to write and will enjoy this next chapter. And as always, please review! Thanks, EG

* * *

**Chapter Five: Recovery**

When Lena got home, she ran up to her room, locked the door, and began laying out all of her new clothes. Overall, she was very happy with all that she had gotten. Thankfully she was able to keep Carmen away from the tube tops and hadn't had to try one on, let alone buy one. What she had gotten was a little more revealing that she was use to, but anyone else would still consider it somewhat modest. She picked up a top with a low V-neck and a mid-length skirt and put them on. She hadn't had much time to look at herself in the mirror at the store – Carmen and Bridget were too busy deciding for her what did or did not look good. She examined herself from one angle and then the other, taking in every piece of this new her. She did have to admit, she did look very nice, but still something tugged at the back of her mind, though she couldn't exactly place what it was or why it wouldn't leave her alone.

She continued to put one thing on after another, taking in every facet of the fabric on her body, until she had seen herself in everything. Then she went about fining a place for all her new clothes in her room, which hadn't changed since she left for the mall.

* * *

The minute Tibby got home, she ran up to her room and flopped down on her bed. There was nothing she hated more than shopping. Except, maybe, people who actually liked to shop. But even that was a close call. Even the thought of shopping was draining, so actually going out and doing it left her completely exhausted.

After completely cleansing herself of anything even remotely related to the mall, Tibby sat down at her desk and booted up her computer. She had to start completely from scratch. Batner had completely shot down her leukemia idea, and now she was back at square one. Everyone else was already working on storyboards while she was still floundering for an idea to grab onto. Nothing unusual, though; she usually was the one that found her topic at the very last minute and somehow managed to produce a halfway decent film by the due date. It was still early; she wasn't worried yet.

But still the project nagged at her. She understood what Batner meant about it not being a very controversial topic, but her heart was still set on it. She spent the next hour brainstorming different ideas, each one lamer than the last. By 10 she gave up and went to bed, hoping that somehow during the night genius would strike. She didn't hold her breath.

* * *

Bridget was running for the first time in months. She didn't count the conditioning for soccer, which had just ended. This was the first time in months she ran because she needed to, because her legs couldn't stand to be idle for one more second. It was like a high, pushing herself to go further than she ever thought possible, to bend space and time to her will, loving the feeling of her hair swishing behind her as her legs screamed in pain for more. It was amazing, and Bridget couldn't exactly remember why it had been so long.

She finally stopped when she reached the park on the other side of town. Bethesda wasn't that big, but it was still a long way to go. She started walking through the park, past the children playing on the swings and the mothers watching from the park benches. The birds were chirping and the smell of freshly cut grass was in the air, but Bridget was living an hour in the past, sitting in the mall with Jim and his friends. She didn't hang out with them long, Carmen was her ride and she didn't wait for anyone, not even her best friends. Bridget did talk to them long enough, though, to get to know Jim's really cute friend Derek. She vaguely knew him from some class they had had together freshman year, but she didn't really know much else about him. Maybe it was because she was seeing him outside of school for the first time, or maybe the summer really did work miracles for some people; whatever it was, Bridget just couldn't seem to get him off her mind.

She had talked to Jim too, and knew that she still wanted to be friends with him. Before she had been afraid of Carmen and Tibby being right, but now that she had really met Derek she knew that she could be just friends with Jim.

And God was Derek gorgeous! She couldn't remember the last time she had been this crazy about a guy she hardly knew. Well, she could remember, but she didn't like thinking back to that summer…

But this was different. It was senior year, she was older now than she had been then, with that age came a self control, or at least a little of it. She was done with mulling over the past and punishing herself for things she couldn't change. She was ready to be free, to take chances, to live again.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter and nothing really happened, but I need to get the juices flowing again and I need a springboard to get the rest of the story going. So hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to have a chapter with some more meat to it up soon. Thanks for reading! - EG


End file.
